Of Bears and Other Things
by Laylania
Summary: A collection of short chapters or drabbles concerning Misaki and Usami. And Suzuki-san as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress Notes: **I gave into temptation and decided to write separate booklets for the three main couples of Junjou Romantica. That means the titular couple (Usami/Misaki), Junjou Egoist (Hiroki/Nowaki), and Junjou Terrorist (Miyagi/Shinobu). I might write one for Junjou Mistake, but I haven't read or watched anything with them. Sorry! Once I catch up in Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi, I'll probably write for them too!

**Claim: **I own nothing, really. Save for what I write about these couples. ^_^

**Disclaim: **My sister is the one who got me into watching this, and now I'm addicted. It's all your fault, Lorrie!

-Prompt One: Oh, it IS love-

For a while now, there had been something bugging Misaki, Usami could tell. It was subtle, but showed in the way he avoided being alone with him - not that he had ever particularly _liked _being alone with the older man - and avoided eye contact. Finally fed up with it, Usami chose to confront the green-eyed university student about it during dinner.

"Misaki," he spoke, putting down his chop-sticks. The boy pretended not to hear him, and continued to eat. Usami frowned, brows furrowing. "Misaki!"

"What is it?" asked Misaki in return, not bothering to look up from where he was staring at his bowl of miso soup.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he demanded, and Misaki looked up, though he averted his gaze stubbornly.

"I'm not avoiding you," he said, focusing on some obscure object so that he wouldn't look at Usami, who was growing more frustrated with the younger boy with each passing moment. "I'm eating dinner with you, aren't I?"

"Look at me."

Misaki blinked. "Why?"

"Tch." Reaching over, Usami grasped Misaki's chin, turning his head towards him. Misaki flinched, eyes darting around for something else to focus on. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" protested Misaki, squirming in his grasp. Usami's purple eyes narrowed into slits.

"Liar."

"..." Misaki tensed, bangs falling over his eyes and obscuring his facial expression before he pulled himself away from Usami and began clearing the dishes off the table. Usami rose, catching Misaki's arm as he tried to walk into the kitchen. "Let go of me, you bastard!"

Usami ignored the insult. "Talk to me."

"No!" protested Misaki, struggling against Usami's hold. "L-Let go of me!"

"No. Not until you talk to me." Usami tugged Misaki against him, and the bowl of miso soup slipped out of Misaki's hands, porcelain shattering amongst a pool of brown liquid. He tipped Misaki's head up as he lowered his, kissing him forcefully.

"Mmph..." Misaki curled his free hand into a fist and pounded it against Usami's chest, but it failed to do much of anything, and Usami caught his wrist as the kiss ended. He was surprised to find Misaki's bright green eyes welling with tears, and even more surprised when they began to fall without hesitation. "Bastard!"

Misaki struggled in Usami's grasp as he continued to cry and yell. "You bastard! Why are you doing this to me? You're in love with niichan, right? So why..." He went limp, and they both sank down onto their knees. "Why...do you kiss me and touch me like that? Are you just using me? And that isn't fair, because...because..." His crying increased. "Because I...I-I...I love you!"

Usami's eyes widened. It was the first time he had heard anything close to those words fall from Misaki's lips, let alone those words. He stared down at Misaki before lifting Misaki's head as he said, "...Idiot."

"What-" Misaki's words were cut off abruptly as Usami kissed him.

"I used to love him," explained Usami, no trace of teasing on his face. "I love you." He kissed Misaki again, pushing the boy gently onto his back. "And I'll say it as many times as I need to for you to believe me."

The tears still continued to fall, but Misaki allowed Usami to wipe them away, burying his face in the older man's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress Notes: **I think that the last one I typed was rather cute. I was feeling angsty at the moment, seeing as I'm sort of...eh, trying to figure out my feelings. A-anyway, enjoy this next one, which is rather...pervy, but short. XD

**Claim: **I own a cat!

**Disclaim: **You know the drill. Do I have to say it?

-Prompt Two: simple form of entertainment-

"I'm bored," spoke Usami, who had just finished another manuscript the other day, and now felt it was his 'civic duty' - how he figured that was a mystery - to annoy the crap out of poor little Misaki, who was busy ignoring him and watching tv.

"Go play in traffic," droned Misaki, waving a hand in dismissal at Usami, who raised an eyebrow before a devious glint entered his normally apathetic, expressionless violet eyes. He began to move slowly, not wanting to give away what he was going to do as Misaki flipped the channels.

Misaki felt the small hairs on the back of his neck begin to rise, a sign that there was something wrong. He flinched, wondering if Usami was up to something. By the time he felt hot breath on his neck, it was too late to do anything as he was thrown onto the couch on his back, staring up in bewilderment at Usami.

_'I-Idiot Ninja rabbit!'_ he thought wildly as Usami crawled atop him, planting his hands on either side of Misaki's head. There was no escaping this time, and he blushed as Usami kissed him. "I-I have school today-"

"Liar. Today is Sunday." Damn it, there were no other options. He gasped as Usami began to pull his shirt over his head, tossing it off in some obscure direction.

"W-Wait a min-ah!" He jolted, squeezing his eyes shut before giving up on fighting the older man who was determined to have his way.

-Crack!Omake-

"Nn?" Sumi raised an eyebrow at Misaki, who looked like he was in pain as he gingerly sat down beside his friend. "What's the matter with you?"

Misaki blushed. "N-Nothing."

Sumi shrugged and sighed. "If you say so."

Inwardly, Misaki began cursing Usami, vowing to never let Usami become bored. And somewhere miles away, Usami sneezed.


End file.
